


Viendo El Naruto-Verse

by Updaterwolf



Category: Naruto
Genre: F/F, F/M, Gen, M/M, Multi, Other, Reading
Language: Español
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-06-09
Updated: 2020-06-08
Packaged: 2021-03-04 06:07:36
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death, Rape/Non-Con, Underage
Chapters: 2
Words: 3,379
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24618832
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Updaterwolf/pseuds/Updaterwolf
Summary: A Los Personajes del elenco de Naruto se les da una oportunidad única de mirar el multiverso donde presenciaran a las miles de versiones de su rubio favorito en una gran aventura.
Relationships: Konan/Uzumaki Naruto, Kujo Jolyne/Uzumaki Naruto, Toujou Koneko/Uzumaki Naruto, Uchiha Sarada/Uzumaki Naruto, Uzumaki Naruto/Yuuhi Kurenai
Kudos: 14





	1. Llegada

**Los Derechos de Naruto y los Fic's** **Pertenecen a sus respectivos creadores, yo solo soy dueño de mi personaje Oc.**

Personaje Hablando: "Trata a los demás como te gustaría que te traten porque aquello que se hace, Se Paga"

Personaje pensando: (Aquellos Hipócritas que dicen llamarse Héroes jamás aparecerán si no hay una recompensa por sus acciones)

 _Criaturas Hablando:" **El Dinero y la Fama pueden corromper a cualquier persona**_ "

_Criaturas Pensando: **(Tarde o Temprano tendremos el turno de estar en la posición en la que la que alguna vez tuvimos a alguien más)**_

_Movientes durante el habla:_ — Suspiro Molesto —

_Técnicas: [Bijuudama]_

_Ubicación: **{** Espacio Mental_ **_}_ **

_Nota de Autor: <Hacer lo que me de la gana, como de me la gana y cuando me de la gana. De ahora en adelante sera...¡Mi Camino Ninja!>_

_Personajes: Naruto Joven = Naruto-P._ _Naruto Adolecente = Naruto-F. Naruto Hokage = Naruto-H._ _Naruto del otro mundo=Naruto-M_

_**========================================================** _

Dentro de la torre del Hokage, la actual Hokage, Tsunade Senju, se encontraba sentada en su oficina luchando contra el mayor dolor de todo Kage ,el infernal papeleo, ella solo veía como mientras mas papeles llenaba la pila no disminuía y parecía incrementarse rápidamente.

Se ceja estaba temblando inmensamente, su paciencia estaba al borde de quebrase, en sus pensamientos habían todo tipo de insultos y maldiciones los cuales iban dirigidos a Jiraiya y Naruto, por convencerla de aceptar este maldito trabajo.

Varias venas se aparecieron en su rostro, cuando al levantar la vista la única pila de papeleo se convirtió en 10 grandes pilas de papel el cual parecía reír siniestramente. Ella levanto su puño con fuerza lista para destruir a su enemigo.

—"Tsundade_Sama, ¿Todo esta bien?"—Pregunto su asistente Shizune entrando a la habitación con su cerdo mascota, Tonton.

De repente, las dos mujeres desaparecieron en un destello de luz, impidiendo que Tsunade destruyera su escritorio, dejando únicamente al cerdo hambriento de Shizune encerado en la habitación con el papeleo.

Fuera del pueblo, el equipo 7 regresaba de la misión del país de la nieve, mientras caminaban el grupo hizo sus propias cosas. Kakashi estuvo leyendo su precioso libro Icha-Icha, Sasuke estaba sumido en sus pensamientos emo, Sakura pensaba en como lograr que Sasuke aceptar tener una cita con ella, mientras que Naruto pensaba en ir a comer a Ichiraku con el Konohamaru y sus amigos.

Sin embargo, antes de que pudieran reaccionar, comenzaron a brillar.

—"¡¿Que?!"—Grito Naruto sorprendido, antes de que Kakashi pudiera reaccionar, el grupo desapareció en un instante.

En un campo de entrenamiento, el equipo 8 se ejercitaba con fuerza mientras Kurenai supervisaba a sus gennin con una sonrisa orgullosa en su rostro. De repente, el equipo comenzó a brillar, haciendo que Hinata jadeara y Kurenai maldijera pensando que era un ataque enemigo, antes que los supieran habían desaparecido.

Mientras tanto, lo mismo le sucedió al equipo Gai y al Equipo 10, junto con otras personas alrededor de Konoha. mientras que nadie sabia como desaparecieron.

En Sunagakure, los hermanos Sabaku estaban haciendo diferentes actividades, Gaara estaba en un balcón observando la aldea mientras que pensaba en las palabras de cierto ninja rubio, Kankuro estaba trabajando en una marioneta de dudosa procedencia e uso, Temari estaba limpiando su abanico. En un instante los 3 desaparecieron en un destello.

Zabuza y Haku fueron revivido revividos y llevados al mismo lugar donde todos los demas.

3 años en el futuro, Konohamaru se encontraba limpiando el departamento de Naruto para cuando volviera, Hanabi estaba entrenando en la mansión Hyuga. Un destello hizo desaparecer a ambos.

15 años en el futuro, Boruto y Sarada estaban estrenando con el equipo 7, cuando un destello los hizo desaparecer a ambos, dejando atrás un Mitsuki confundido y un Konohamaru nevioso. En la casa del Hokage, Kawaki estaba en el baño terminando de orinar cuando desapareció en un destello.

En un inmenso destello de luz, los individuos tomados aparecieron en el cielo y cayeron gritando, antes de que pudieran usar sus instintos Shinobis para salvarse, chocaron contra el suelo en una pila de extremidades enredadas.

—"¡Ah!"—

—"¡¿Que Demonios?!"—

—"¡¿Que esta pasando?!"—

—"¡Eek!"—

—"¡¿Ya no se puede mear tranquilo?!"—

—"Mierda"—

—"¡¿Nanadaime_Sama?!"

—"¡¿Anciano?!"—

—"¡Quien esta tocando mi trasero!"

—"...Naruto, por favor quita la mano de allí"

—"¡Hey Uzumaki si no quieres perder tu mano te recomiendo que la quites de allí!"—

—"¡Ah!, Lo siento Kurenai_Sensei y A-Anko_Sensei"—

Tras levantarse Naruto gira la cabeza para observar donde estaba, hasta que ve un niño en particular.

—"¿K-Konohamaru eres tu?"—

—"¡Jefe!, ¿porque todavía pareces un niño de 13 años?"—

—"¿De que estas hablando?, tu deberías tener como 10"—

—"¿H-Hanabi eres tu?"—Pregunto Nerviosa Hinata

—"¡Onee_Sama!, ¿Pero porque eres mas joven?"—

—"¡Haku!"—Naruto lloro corriendo a abrazar al mencionado quien le correspondió el abrazo, Sasuke le frunció el ceño a el ninja de Hielo, Kakashi miro sorprendido a Zabusa quien se acerco a el.

—"..."—Zabusa le dio la mano a Kakashi sin decir nada gesto que el Hatake correspondió.

—"¡¿Que mierda acaba de pasar?!"—Grito Kakuro mientras se paraba junto con Temari, Gaara los observaba a unos centímetros de ellos. Los genins al notar a los Hermanos Sabaku se tensaron excepto por Naruto, quien camino hacia ellos con una sonrisa.

—"¡Gaara!"—Saludo Naruto con una sonrisa

—"Naruto"—Gaara regreso el saludo con un movimiento de cabeza

—"¿Donde estamos?"—Hiashi pregunto lo que todos tenían en mente. —"¿Porque una de mis hijas es mayor?, ¿Y quienes son ellos?"—señalo al final a Boruto, Sarada y Kawaki.

—"Mi nombre es Kawaki, anciano"—Contesto el pelinegro sacándolo una vena en la frente a Hiashi.

—"Soy Boruto, Hiashi_Jiji"—Se presento el rubio con una sonrisa engreida, Hiashi lo fulmino con la mirada por llamarle abuelo, Naruto sintió un escalofrió en la espalda, una sonrisa se le formo a Hinata.

—"Mi nombre es Sarada Uchiha"—la azabache se presento ante la mirada incrédula de todos sobre todo la de Sasuke y Kakashi.

—"¡No eres una Uchiha, Mentirosa!"—Grito Sasuke molesto, Sarada arqueo una ceja ante el azabache con pelo de pato.

—"Es verdad"—Dijo ella activando su sharingan de dos aspas ante la mirada incrédula de todos y la atónita de Sasuke

—"¿C-Co-Como es p-posible...?"—tartamudeo el hermano de Itachi 

—"¡Orochimaru!"—Jiraiya Siseo al ver al Sannin Serpiente y Kabuto en la misma habitación que ellos, Todos retrocedieron y los mas valientes se pusieron en posición de combate.

—"¡Esto seguro es obra tuya!"—Jiraiya señalo enojado, Anko miro con odio al mencionado.

—"Al contrario, Estoy tan confundido como tu"—Orochimaru respondió con molestia a Jiraiya

—"¡¿Entonces que Diablos haces aquí?!"—Naruto grito enojado

—"Yo puedo responder todas sus preguntas"—Todos escucharon una potente voz, frente a ellos un destello apareció, cuando el brillo se fue todos observaron en shock sobre todo Kakashi al ver a un hombre exactamente igual a el.

—"Antes que nada mi nombre es Wolf, el lugar donde actualmente nos encontramos es la brecha dimensional, y por ultimo lo de tu hija, Konohamaru y los otros es porque son de diferentes puntos del tiempo"—Contesto simplemente Wolf

—"¿Puntos temporales?"—Pregunto Iruka

—"Hanabi y Konohamaru proviene de un punto temporal donde pasaron 3 años y Naruto esta en un viaje de entrenamiento, mientras que ellos 3 pertenecen a un punto temporal donde pasaron 18 años, lo que me recuerda". Wolf chasquea los dedos y otro destello aparece frente a ellos, cuando el brillo desapareció se pudo observar a un Naruto de 16 años y a un Naruto adulto de alrededor de 34 años

Esto causo el sonrojo de las Chicas mas jóvenes principalmente pero también había un sonrojo en algunas mujeres.

—"¿D-Donde e-estoy?"—Preguntaron Naruto-F y Naruto-H desorientados, luego miraron a todos lados hasta que se topo con su contra-parte mas joven. —"¡¿y porque hay un pequeño yo?!"— Pregunto haciendo que Naruto-P se enojara. Luego ambos se miraron entre si por haber hablado al mismo tiempo.

Antes de que pudieran hacer algo Wolf le apunto con un dedo y un rayo salio disparado desde su dedo y le da en la cabeza al rubio mayor pasando-les toda la información que había dicho.

Naruto-F miro alrededor y el mundo se congelo para el cuando observo una cabellera blanca en particular. —"¡E-Ero S-Sennin!"—Grito Naruto con los ojos llorosos. mientras que Naruto-H se mantuvo en silencio mirando al Sannin.

—"¡Oye Ga...!"—Las palabras de Jiraiya se cortaron cuando Naruto-F lo abrazo con fuerza como si fuera a desaparecer si lo soltaba, eso confundió al Sannin. —"¿Q-Que estas...?"—Intento preguntar el albino confundido, Naruto-H les dio una mirada de nostalgia a ambos.

—"Solo un poco mas..."—Le susurro Naruto-F mientras seguía abrazándolo, Jiraiya lo vio raro pero decidió corresponder el abrazo por alguna razón. todos los vieron arqueando una ceja.

Después de un minuto Naruto-F solto a Jiraiya y se recompuso del momento, luego reacciono a una palabra en particular que había dicho Wolf.

—"Espera, ¿dijiste Dimensional?"—le Pregunto Naruto-F

—"Veras, existen millones de dimensiones que están divididos en ramas y cada rama tiene un representante/guardián"—tras decir eso aparecen varios espejos que tenían diferentes imágenes de su representante dimensional.

Entre ellas estaban un hombre pelinegro con un traje de batalla naranja, un Castaño con armadura dorada, un pelirosa con bufanda, Un hombre vestido de murciélago, Un joven rubio de ojos verdes que dirigía un bar, un joven de pelo naranja vestido con un kimono negro y sostenía una gran espada, un pelinegro con sombrero de paja y una cicatriz debajo del ojo, un peliverde con pecas, Un niño vestido de verde, Un joven castaño vestido con mayas rojas y azules y signos de araña en estas, un castaño mafioso con guanteletes, un rubio de baja estatura acompañado de una armadura viviente, un hombre calvo que vestía mayas amarillas, una mujer peliazul de grandes pecho que vestía un uniforme, entre otros.

—"En su caso ese representante es..."—Dijo Wolf cuando en cada cristal la imagen fue remplazada por otra conocida por todos.

—"¡Bienvenidos al Naruto-Verso!"—Grito con emoción Wolf

—"¡Yo/Dobe/Gaki/Naruto/Mocoso/Nanadaime/Viejo!"—Gritaron todos asombrados

—"No me la creo"—Boruto comento viendo un espejo donde se mostraba a Naruto aniquilando a todos los Otsutsukis, Kawaki miro en shock dicha imagen.

Sarada miro con una sonrisa un espejo donde Naruto era coronado Sexto Hokage, Naruto-P fue todo sonrisas al ver dicha imagen

—"¡¿Que demonios?!"—Tsunade miro incrédula una imagen donde Naruto se casaba con su abuela Mito. 

Sasuke casi vomita al ver en uno de los cristales una versión femenina suya besando a Naruto, Gaara miro extrañado una imagen donde estaba casado con una versión femenina del rubio. 

—"..."—Shino miro en silencio una imagen de Naruto sacando sacando insectos de esferas de colores rojo y blanco.

Zabusa y Haku miraron sorprendiso una imagen de Naruto portando la Kurikiribocho mientras peleaba contra Kisame.

—"imposible"—Hiashi y Hanabi miraron en Shock una imagen de Naruto y Neji peleando, lo que los dejo en shock fue que el rubio tenia el Byakugan en sus ojos.

Kakashi lloro comicamente al ver a Naruto seguir el legado de Jiraiya convirtiéndose en el escritor de los Icha-Icha, Kurenai se aparto unos pasos de el al ver por el cristal que Kakashi veia.

—"Esto debe ser falso..."—Kiba murmuro viendo un cristal en el cual Naruto tenia un harem de mas de cuarenta mujeres entre ellas estaba su madre.

—"¡Yo quiero uno!"—Tenten babeo al ver una imagen de Naruto montando un megazord vestido como Ranger Naranja, A su lado Neji sudo frió y se prometió impedir que su compañera encontrara un megazord a toda costa.

—"Rinnegan..."—Jiraiya murmuro en shock al ver un cristal en el cual Naruto evangelizaba a su antiguo alumno.

Asuma miro interesado un cristal donde aparecía un Naruto calvo con tatuajes azules siendo entrenado por unos monjes en un templo del Aire.

A Teuchi casi le da infarto al ver un espejo donde Naruto se convertía en Ramen y conquistaba el mundo con el poder de los fideos.

Orochimaru miro interesado una imagen de Naruto con un Mangekyo Sharingan. Kabuto sintió un escalofrió al ver una imagen de un Naruto asesino con la cara pálida y los labios cortados formando una sonrisa.

—"Problemático"—Shikamaru comento viendo un espejo donde Naruto era su hermano.

—"¡Esto es muy juvenil!"—Gai comento y Rock Lee asintió mientras ambos veían un espejo de Naruto peleando en un torneo de Artes Marciales contra un Alien verde, Neji se tapo la cara con sus manos.

Kankuro e iruka miraron sorprendidos por un espejo donde Naruto peleaba usando un Stand color Naranja contra las Marionetas que le enviaba Sasori de la arena roja quien poseía un Stand color Negro.

—"Sexy"—Anko se mordió el labio al ver un espejo en el cual había un Naruto de mas de dos metros con una hacha en mano la cual partía por la mitad a Kabuto, Ino babeo al ver dicha imagen y Hinata se desmayo de una hemorragia nasal, Sakura cerro los ojos e intento imaginar a Sasuke con esos músculos fracasando en el intento.

—"Apuesto a que todos se preguntan porque están aquí"—Wolf comento y todos asintieron. —"La razón por la que están aquí es simplemente darles la oportunidad de ver los diferentes universos, ¿Aceptan?"— Mirando directamente a Naruto, Todos asintieron con la cabeza ansiosos por ver que pasaría.

—"¡Genial, comenzamos!"—Exclamo Wolf, Varias sillas aparecieron instantáneamente y todos se sentaron en ellas, enfrente de todos apareció una gran pantalla de cine, la cual se encendió mostrando... 

_**========================================================** _

**Fin Del Capitulo.**

**Palabras Escritas: 2175**

_**========================================================** _


	2. ¡Zeus!

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Primer Mundo

**Los Derechos de Naruto y los Fic's** **Pertenecen a sus respectivos creadores, yo solo soy dueño de mi personaje Oc.**

Personaje Hablando: "Trata a los demás como te gustaría que te traten porque aquello que se hace, Se Paga"

Personaje pensando: (Aquellos Hipócritas que dicen llamarse Héroes jamás aparecerán si no hay una recompensa por sus acciones)

 _Criaturas Hablando:" **El Dinero y la Fama pueden corromper a cualquier persona**_ "

_Criaturas Pensando: **(Tarde o Temprano tendremos el turno de estar en la posición en la que la que alguna vez tuvimos a alguien más)**_

_Movientes durante el habla:_ — Suspiro Molesto —

_Técnicas: [Bijuudama]_

_Ubicación: **{** Espacio Mental_ **_}_ **

_Nota de Autor: <Hacer lo que me de la gana, como de me la gana y cuando me de la gana. De ahora en adelante sera...¡Mi Camino Ninja!>_

_Personajes: Naruto Joven = Naruto-P._ _Naruto Adolescente = Naruto-F. Naruto Hokage = Naruto-H._ _Naruto del otro mundo=Naruto-M_

_**========================================================** _

Los Ninjas estaban sentados frente a una gran pantalla esperando ansiosos el primer universo que les mostrarían, algunos mucho mas que otros pero nadie mas que Naruto-P.

—"¿Cuando comenzamos, Dattebayo?"—La versión de Naruto Gennin chillo recibiendo un golpe de Sakura.

—"Ahora"—Wolf señalo la pantalla la cual se encendió mostrando Otra versión de Naruto que Wolf conocía a la perfección.

**Hola,nena, Soy Naruto. Bienvenida a Destripando la historia, Con Updater Wolf. Hoy os vamos a hablar... DE MI.**

Iruka y los otros que conocían a Naruto como Teuchi, Jiraiya y Tsunade sonrieron pensando en la versión Gaki del rubio.

**Nace en Konoha el Ninja mas sensual.**

—"¡Sasuke_Kun es el mas sensual!"—Sakura e ino chillaron en desacuerdo con la pantalla, Sasuke se palmeo la cara.

**Es el hijo de un Kage, Y un Enmascarado el pueblo viene a atacar, Yeah, Pero su papa lo logra salvar.**

Los ninjas que estuvieron estuvieron en el ataque del Kyubi prestaron mas atencion cuando mencionaron al enmascarado, 

—"Im-Impo-Imposible...Soy hijo de...¡¿JIJI?!"—Naruto-P grito en Shock pensando que era hijo del Sandaime, los que Conocían el secreto sudaron frió un momento pensando que el niño había descubierto el secreto antes de tiempo...Antes de caer de cabeza al suelo cuando el rubio termino la oración.

—"No lo eres Naruto"—Asuma negó con la cabeza.

—"¡¿Entonces soy hijo de Baa_Chan?!"—Naruto-P grito señalando acusadora-mente a Tsunade quien le dio un golpe ofendida por llamarla abuela.

—"¡No lo eres!"—Tsunade le frunció el ceño

—"Te lo contare mas tarde"—Naruto-F le susurro a su versión infantil quien asintió con una sonrisa.

**Se cría en una cueva y una cabra le da de mamar.**

—"Bueno...eso explica muchas cosas"—Naruto-F comento

**Se entrena con la idea de sus sueños realizar** **.**

Jiraiya y Tsunade sonrieron pensando en su Gaki que nunca se rendía ante nada para cumplir sus promesas.

**NARUS**

**Le da a Orochimaru una poción y a Sasuke vomito.**

—"¡Maldito Uzumaki!"—Orochimaru gruño mientras que Sasuke tenia una expresión facial similar a la Pintura del grito.

**NARUS**

**Al enmascarado le dejo, Encerrado en el Tártaro.**

Kakashi sonrió al ver al enmascarado derrotado mientras que el Resto se preguntaba que era el Tártaro.

—"Créanme... No quieren conocer que es o que hay el Tartaro...Solo algunos pocos pueden ir y volver con vida"—Wolf comento sombría-mente pensando en Doom Slayer, Spawn o Kratos haciendo sudar a todos con nerviosismo.

**El mundo entero se repartió con Sasuke y Kuramon.**

—"Me pregunto que parte me toco"—Sasuke susurro interesado mientras que Naruto-P y los Sannin se preguntaban quien era Kuramon.

**El se queda Konoha , Yeah, donde empieza a ligar sin control.**

**Lo intenta con Kurenai y ella le rechaza mas de una vez (300)**

Naruto-F sudo frió al sentir la furia de muchas mujeres en la sala. Kurenai solo sonrió orgullosa de haber rechazado a ese rubio mujeriego.

**Pero al final la engaña y se casa con el.**

La sonrisa de la pelinegra cayo al instante.

—"¡Naruto!"—Asuma fulmino con la mirada al rubio adolescente quien se ocultaba detrás de Kakashi quien a la vez se ocultaba detrás de Guy. **  
**

**NARUS.**

**Estar casado no es razón para no ser muy golfo.**

—"Naruto..."—Naruto-F se congelo cuando Kurenai le toco el hombro suavemente mientras portaba una sonrisa inocente en su rostro...demasiado inocente para su gusto. **  
**

—"¡Corre Perra, Corre!"—Jiraiya grito espantado por la vida de su futuro alumno antes de recibir un golpe de Tsunade. **  
**

**NARUS.**

**A muchos hijos engendro y con ellos también mojó _(detrás aparece Jiraiya diciendo "Mmm hijas...")._**

—"¡¿Es enserio?!"—Kurenai fulmino con la mirada a Naruto-F mientras que Tsunade se quedo mirando Fijamente a Jiraiya. ** _  
_**

Boruto le dio una mirada extraña a su padre quien se ofendió y se alejo unos pasos de su hijo.

**NARUS.**

**Ese Águila que va a por ti... ES NARUS (Se muestra un Águila llevando a Gaara).**

**La lluvia de oro que cae sobre ti... ES NARUS (Se muestra una lluvia de oro cayendo sobre Yugito).**

**Ese Cisne que hay ahí... ES NARUS (se muestra a un cisne caminando detrás de Mei).**

**Y tu amiga de siempre, oh si... ES NARUS (Se muestra a Sakura e Ino charlando...Solo que no era la verdadera Sakura)**

Todos se congelaron mirando la pantalla especialmente Ino quien estaba mas pálida que Orochimaru y parecía apunto del desmayo, y Hinata quien estaba al borde del colapso cerebral.

**Se transformo en Sasuke para con su sobrina poder ligar.**

—"¡Maldito Dobe!"—Sasuke gruño enojado siendo retenido por Kakashi para que no matara a Naruto-P, Sarada estaba mas roja que el pelo de cierta Peliroja mientras que Boruto fulmino con la mirada a su Padre quien se cubría la cara con las manos intentando ocultarse por la vergüenza.

—"¡No le digas a tu madre Sarada!"—Naruto-H le rogó de rodillas a la niña.

**Y con su prima estuvo 9 días sin parar.**

—"Naruto..."—Kurenai le gruño al rubio quien se alejo mientras que Kakashi y Jiraya comenzaron a reír pervertidamente **  
**

—"N-No sabia que tenia esos gustos Nanadaime_Sama"—

—"¡No lo malinterpretes!"—Naruto-H comento cabizbajo.

**NARUS.**

**Aunque Tsunade lo oculto...era aquel fontanero.**

—"El Alumno a superado al maestro"—Jiraiya comento con los ojos muy abiertos, Shizune miro a Tsunade con incredulidad quien se había congelado en su lugar, Mientras que Naruto-F estaba verde pensando en que lo hizo con una anciana. **  
**

**NARUS.**

**Hoy puede que este en tu salón suplantando a tu perro.**

Kiba miro fijamente a Akamaru durante unos segundos mientras que Shino lo miraba a el.

**NARUS**

**LaraiLarailala, LaraiLarailala....**

—"¿Y que les pareció?"—Wolf pregunto con una sonrisa.

—"¡No vuelvas a poner a otro Naruto pervertido!"—Naruto-H rogó mientras que Naruto-F se escapaba a toda velocidad de una furiosa Kurenai.

—"Ya veremos"—Wolf comento con una sonrisa haciendo caer de rodillas a Naruto-H y sacando-le sonrisas a todos los pervertidos.

Mientras hablaba la pantalla se volvió a encender revelando a....

_**========================================================** _

**Fin Del Capitulo.**

**Palabras Escritas: 1125**

_**========================================================** _


End file.
